Ness vs Knuckles
Ness vs Knuckles ' Description ''Finnmcmissilecar vs Ma19620109! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Ness is seen on the Super Smash Bros. final stage fighting Master Hand. Master Hand reaches down to finish Ness off, but Ness is instantly teleported! Master Hand roars in rage and flees the scene. Knuckles is seen guarding the crystal, however he is sleeping. Wario leaps from behind the trees and rushes to claim his reward, just as Knuckles opens his eyes. Wario leaps into the war with surprise and rushes back into the trees with Knuckles rushing after him. However, Knuckles is teleported from the scene, leaving Wario to leap into the air with happiness and rush home with the giant crystal. Ness and Knuckles are both teleported into an arena with crowds of people rooting for one of the combatants. Half of the crowd rooted for Knuckles, half rooting for Ness. Ness turned to face Knuckels, as Knuckels turned to face Ness. Knuckels cracked his fist and taunted Ness. Knuckles: This is gonna be a good fight, I can tell! Ness smiles and pulls out his bat. 3.... Ness and Knuckles approach one another. 2.... Ness readies his bat and Knuckles readied his fists. 1..... Ness and Knuckles both lunge at one another. HERE WE GO! DBX Ness fires his bat at Knuckles, however Knuckles countered the attack and smacked his fist into Ness' gut. Ness was sent crashing into the ground, and as Knuckels rushed at Ness, hoping to finish off the fight, Ness fired a PK Thunder at Knuckles. Knuckles watched as surprise as a thunderbolt was fired at Knuckles, crashing into him with tremendous force and causing him to crash into the sidelines. Ness lunged into the fire and fired a PK Fire at Knuckles, but the echidna side stepped the attack and lunged at Ness. Ness fired more PK Fire's at Knuckles, but the echidna flew right past all of the attacks. Knuckles launched his right foot into Ness' gut, causing him to crash into the ground once more. Knuckles had grabbed Ness' bat when the kid had dropped to the ground, giving Knuckles the chance to finish off the fight once and for all. Ness watched as Knuckles launched towards Ness at tremendous speed, but Ness rolled to his left just in time to avoid the attack. Ness fired a PK Freeze at Knuckles, freezing the echinda on the ground. Ness then grabbed his bat back from Knuckles' grasp, charged up a hit, and blasted it right into the ice. The ice instantly shattered and Knuckles was launched into the ground, forming a small crater in the ground. Ness happily dropped his bat and did a victory dance. But little did he know that Knuckles was not knocked out. Knuckles leaped from the crater and launched a massive punch into Ness' skull, launching him into the ropes. Ness slowly got up, waiting for Knuckles to approach closer. Once Knuckles was in reach, Ness fired a PSI Magnet at Knuckles, launched the magnet into Knuckles and causing Knuckles to crash into the ground like Ness had done before. Ness: Yeah! Ness then launched himself at Knuckles, ready to finish off the fight. Little did he know Knuckles was expecting a PK Thunder. As Ness fired a thunderbolt at Knuckles, the echidna grabbed all of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and formed into Super Knuckles. Ness watched as Super Knuckles flew up to Ness and started to rapidly punch and kick Knuckles. After several attacks, Ness was sent into the ground and laid their motionless for a little while. Super Knuckles sighed and landed on the ground softly. He pumped his fists into the air and the crowd rooting for Knuckles went wild. Finnmcmissilecar was seen stomping his foot on the ground, sad that Ness had been defeated. As Super Knuckles started to walk away, he was blasted from behind by a thunderbolt. Super Knuckles landed into the ground temporarily before getting up and sighing. Knuckles: You really don't know when to give up! Super Knuckles watched as Ness launched himself into the air and bashed his bat against a Super Smash Crystal. Ness then fired a PK Starstorm at Super Knuckles, slightly surprising Knuckles. Super Knuckles knew that the stars would stop trying to kill him if he reached Ness. Super Knuckles flew upwards to Ness as the stars slowly tried to smash Super Knuckles, but Knuckles quickly avoided the attacks. Super Knuckles was really close to Ness; Ness realized this and tried to fire his biggest star yet, but Knuckles flipped upwards and avoided the star before charging up a punch. Super Knuckles yelled as he landed an extremely hard punch into Ness' head, causing the kid to smash into the ground at incredible speed. Ness eventually slammed back into the ground, knocked out cold. Super Knuckles landed on the ground and rushed to Ness to see if he was okay, but he was teleported before he could do so. Conclusion The Winner Is... Knuckles! Votes Knuckles had won by KO. Knuckles had 16 votes for KO and 3 votes for death while Ness only had 8 votes for death. You can check to make sure I am not biased on the voting page, here.Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights